Chapter 91
This is the 91st episode of unORDINARY. Summary Headmaster questions Keon 's decision of putting Seraphina in a re-adjustment program. Keon replies that it is a three-month program and he would enroll Seraphina as soon as possible and she will be able to attend the courses in a few weeks. Headmaster replies that it sounds a bit excessive for simply reading a book. Keon replies that it's a precaution the government must take and that the headmaster would be aware of the current situation. He further explains that the ideas of Unordinary have plagued the streets, which caused the high-tier "superheroes" to run wild in the streets. He also explains that the superheroes' activities had brought rise to terrorist organizations like EMBER He also states the authorities want to protect the high-tiers. He then explains that as Seraphina is Wellston's top-ranking student, she has a great deal of influence over the rest of the school. He also adds on, saying that the youth are the most "impressionable" and the authorities don't want the book's ideas to spread further. He concludes his argument by stating that they should keep Seraphina in a controlled environment until the authorities debunk the EMBER case. Headmaster, though was not content, responds that he has no choice and further questions Keon about the EMBER case. Keon replies uncertainly, as he himself was not aware of because it was not part of the department he works for. But he was certain that they are doing everything they can to track EMBER. Keon stays silent for a while and requests the headmaster to remove Seraphina from school until her re-adjustment courses begin. He was shocked to hear that and he refused to suspend her from school again. Keon politely replies that he had no say in the matter, but is cut mid-sentence by the headmaster. He states that Seraphina had completely lost her ability and that it was already enough of a punishment. Also, he did not want to further stress her by pulling her out of school again. Keon tries to object his statement but the headmaster firmly replies that he does not believe that he is being unreasonable and if Keon or any of his superiors would like to challenge him, they are free to do so. Keon grew pale from the headmaster's threat and finally lets Seraphina stay at school for the time being. Headmaster, content with his reply, asks if he had anything else he wished to discuss. He recalls the past.H e and a teacher had arrived to witness the horrible sight. Claire was on the ground, John looked back, his eyes glowing. Keon asks whether the boy she mentioned, John. Was the same John who once attended New Bostin High School. Headmaster confirms his doubt. Keon was amazed that John was able to make it to this school with that record. He requests the headmaster to allow him to speak to John about Unordinary. Headmaster thinks about his request and tells him to come back with a warrant and he would gladly compile. Seraphina walks through the crowded halls, worried about dragging John into the mess she made. She thinks that they had suspended her for an entire month for reading it. She worries about what they would do to someone like him, whose father is the author of Unordinary. She regrets her past choices and says if she had been a bit more careful, none of this would've happened. She notices that one of the students starts gossiping about her ability and that she couldn't use it. Her friend warns her that Seraphina could've heard them, but her friend replies that Seraphina won't be able to do anything to them. if the rumors are true. Seraphina notices that even though they are staring at her, it was no longer with fear but almost more with contempt. She decides to go somewhere quieter. When Seraphina walks away, the green-haired bun girl, who was hiding behind the lockers, follows her. She thinks that the last time she hit her, it wasn't enough to prove anything. She decides that this time she would gather more solid evidence. Seraphina was rather shocked to see her again. Driven by her desire to make her article a hit, she pushes Seraphina down the flight of stairs. When Seraphina was getting up, she hears a clicking sound. She turns her head, only to find the girl taking pictures of her. She smiles smugly, thanking her and walks away. Seraphina was still processing what had occurred. She couldn't still believe that because of a little tumble down the stairs, her ankle had sprained and had injured her arm. She begins to worry that she can't rewind her injuries and she couldn't avoid a simple push. She thinks that all of this was really inconvenient. Seraphina weakly walks through the halls, bringing in the attention of all students. They all start gossiping that she hasn't used her abilities ever since the suspension ended. Someone calls her from behind, shocking Seraphina. Remi runs towards her and questions if everything was alright. She also informs her that she had seen her limping from afar. Seraphina replies that she was fine and she was making her way to the infirmary. Remi questions her why would she go to the infirmary when she could just rewind. Seraphina turns her head away from her and replies that she does not want to talk about it, especially in front of the other students. Remi looks at her with pity and agrees with her. Remi offers to help her, to which Seraphina was unable to respond. Remi takes her arm around her to help her walks with towards the infirmary. Seraphina responds that she was capable on her own. She replies that knew, but it was easier with her help. She also states that she doesn't see the point of leaving anyone behind. Both of them walk towards the infirmary together. Chapter Poll Results Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Secrets Arc